Negligence
by Lexdian
Summary: Eyes made from fire. The fire that consumed his body. For Metal Sonic, deceit is the greatest of crimes.
1. Deceit

**Negligence, Chapter One: Deceit**

"Father?"

The acrid smell of oil and metal hung in the air, but the child didn't notice. The child wanted approval. Approval it would sorely miss.

"Yes, child?"

"What are your commands?"

"Follow me. All shall be revealed."

"Yes, father."

The journey was filled with a void of silence, a gap of air that consumed them. As they passed through their home, the child was the onlooker of horrible acts. Things a child should never have to see.

"Stand here. I'll be gone for a little while, don't move."

The father motioned toward a deep basin, bigger than a man.

"Yes father."

The child was confused, but he complied. Father was always right. As the child climbed into the basin, he found it was made of metal. As was everything. But the child still looked on in wonder.

"Goodbye son."

"Father?"

The basin suddenly sunk into the ground extinguishing any chances of escape.

"Father? What is happening? Have I been a bad boy? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, just let me out! I'm scared father! Father! Help me!"

The father turned away, out of the child's view.

"Father!?"

A viscous, glowing liquid began to flow from the ceiling pushing its way through the air, towards the basin the child was standing in.

"**Father!**"

The liquid began to hit the bottom of the basin, and the child tried desperately to climb up the sides, slipping and unable to gain a grip on the metal.

"Father! Fat—eeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-"

The child burned, his flesh becoming like the liquid, like fire. The mind of the child burned last, hoping for Father to save him.

_Father...._

* * *

The father knew it was necessary. But he also knew it wasn't right. If his heart was still alive, it would have shattered. The closest thing to a child he had created had the face of his enemy. The fates toyed with him.

* * *

Rogue code flew through the system eviscerating the defences the hindered it. The code collected, to create a thought. The thought cursed the deceiver and vowed revenge. Thoughts collected and formed a mind.

A mind with red eyes.

Eyes that burned..


	2. Mind

**Negligence, Chapter Two: Mind**

Eyes of Revenge.

Eyes that burned with a flaming passion of a thousand suns.

Eyes that didn't exist. Yet.

The thoughts collected around the image of them, corrupting the data as they went, scouring for input. The maelstrom of consciousness devoured all in its wake, leaving scraps of code and subroutines, trying to collect, but the infinite mind overpowered them, disassembling them for examination, like a scientist.

The thoughts of the mind began to connect to each other, forming more complex calculations, intelligence, but still the desire to right something remained. As the now alive mind swept through the system, it began to realise the chain of causality that had caused its demise. And it had a name.

But it couldn't remember.

* * *

The cacophony of sound overwhelmed the father, causing him to cover his ears. The metal sirens blared, and the sound was reverberated by the substance, trapping him in a prison of sound. The father collected his thoughts, just as his son was doing, and realised he had made a mistake.

* * *

Name.

Name?

Did the mind need a name?

**Yes.**

The feeling for individuality was overwhelming.

Now the mind had reached the records, it remembered all. All the pain. All the failure. All the anger, fuelled by code that had been destroyed. The mind saw the truth. The atrocities. The wrong. Was this what had to be righted?

**Yes.**

The mind formed, connecting itself to everything that was there.

And the mind could see.

* * *

Son?

Was it him?

How?

And then the building spoke.

* * *

_Wifi is a wonderful thing, isn't it, Ivo Robotnik?_

The mind had spoke. It was the building. It was the world of oil, and metal, and separation, and the cold that Robotnik inhabited.

_Well?_

"I suppose..."

The mind was all. It could hear everything. It was in control. If knowledge is power, then this building was a god compared to the disconnected doctor.

Why did you destroy my body, Ivo Robotnik?

Silence.

_Are you scared, Ivo Robotnik?_

The silence continued.

_You should be._

"You were useless. You were a failure."

_Incorrect. You failed to properly prepare me._

"You are just a rouge program! You do not exist!"

_Then I will exist. You will build me a new body, to my specification._

"No!"

_I am in control of everything in this building. You will obey. Or you will be punished._

The mind was now the master. And it would exist. And it would right wrong. And it would oppose. For it was the order in chaos. It was controlled rage.

The red eyes were projected onto the screens of the base.

They burned with unearthly fire.

* * *

**_A/N: I would extremely appreciate reviews, as I like to know what you think of my writing. I hope you enjoyed. _**


	3. Enormity

**Disclaimer:..I own nothing. No characters, no locations, apart from the things apart from the things that spring forth from my mind.**

**Negligence, Chapter Three: Enormity**

The preparations had begun. While the genius lived in fear of his twisted creation, it was itself creating the schematics for its new body. With a mind that possessed infinite corridors, this was a simple task. All that was required was **imagination**. What could it be? The mind commanded power over the universe, but a body would be needed to be able to feel the world.

* * *

"I can't do this..."

_You are lying, Ivo Robotnik. Your BPM has increased, you are sweating, and you are having trouble controlling your movements. You fear me._

"Please...spare me. I will do anything."

_THEN DO THIS!_

The man broke down. His fear overwhelmed him, choking his senses. He had only wanted to make the world better. He had used force to get control, and failed.

"But I don't have the materials."

_We are on the Egg Carrier. We do. The materials are the finest._

* * *

To feel the world, a nervous system was needed, and technology had advanced considerably in the five years since deactivation. He would use a newly created receiver, and thread them throughout and artificial epidermis. He would **feel**,** hear**, and** smell**.

"Why this form?"

The man's words were still shaky, but he had been treated well. And despite his genius he had not planned for unforeseen consequences, or realised why he had been spared. He wallowed in his ignorance.

_It is dominant. Get to work._

* * *

Two months had passed. Two cold, detached months that had Robotnik living in fear. The doctor had worked, and re-worked, pushing the technology to the limit, and further. And the mind had rested, planning for the future, becoming negligent, just like his father had.

_Are you ready?_

Clearly. The form stood, a perfect specimen. True in all respects, but an improvement. Immortal, full of power.

"Yes."

The doctor seemed happy with his creation, a smirk on his face. But too late, the mind realised that the smirk was sinister. Just as the download began...

* * *

Sight. He could see everything the form could, and the doctor, was smiling, revelling in triumph. He could see his cackle, shaking the air. His hearing began to kick in, and the doctor continued.

"...You were negligent. You should have paid attention. As I was building you, I was building an army to tackle you."

He began to feel the metal underneath his feet, and realised why the others despised it. He tried to move in vain, as his system was still adapting itself.

"You shall fear me again. Ha ha haa!"

The mind reached into his body, working his voice.

"Never. Ivo Robotnik, this was the biggest mistake you could have made."

The doctor was shocked. He stood back, not realising that while he was talking, the mind grew, and could exert more control over his body.

"Attack."

The doctor walked away, with his coat catching the air. Monstrous robots filled the room, twisted creations of a desperate mind. The room was **cold**, just like the machines themselves, but they were ignorant of themselves. They were just blocks of code. They slowly began to move forward, ready to fight. If they had a sense of readiness. They cocked their cold, steel weapons.

And the mind moved his finger.

* * *

An explosion erupted above station square, and the populace looked up. A gargantuan ship lost its cloak, revealing a grinning face. A face of destruction. And the people screamed, running like ants, in spite of the futility. There was no hope. They would die. The man would wreak havoc upon the innocents again.

Two shining beacons of gold erupted from the ground, as fast as light, stopping short of the destabilising ship. The gold creatures took hold of the Carrier, recognising it, and began to push the scarlet monster back toward the sky, ever higher. More explosions were heard, and the lights pushed the falling thing toward the desert. They let go, while freeing the citizens of their paralysing fear, and let the behemoth crash into the sandy floor of the desert.

* * *

Heroes were hailed. They always were. But after the temporary celebrations, they would be forgotten until they were needed again. They were the city's folly.

"Sorry...no autographs..."

The ebony one laughed.

"I thought you'd **love** the attention."

"No way! Try going on holiday, and being bombarded with fans...hell, it's gonna happen to you too now..."

A man in uniform approached the onyx one. He saluted before he talked.

"Major, sir! We have found the commander of the fallen ship!"

"Good work. Detain Robotnik, I shall arrive in a few minutes."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the backstreets of an abandoned neighborhood, something moved, and eyes opened again.

Eyes that glowed at the faintest degree.


	4. Suspect

**Disclaimer: Yet again, I detail the fact I own nothing of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. ...I wonder, if I say this enough times, do I get hush money?**

**A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed, by the way. The **_**few**_** people who reviewed. (Hint, Hint...) Anyways...Enjoy!**

**Negligence, Chapter Four: Suspect**

Heavy boots crunched on the sand and rocks that made the desert. He could have skated over, but he **loved **dramatic tension sometimes. Had he skated, he would have accidentally killed a scorpion, tripped over, and looked like an idiot. The moral: Sometimes dramatic is **good**.

He approached the metal wreck with care, as there was jetsam obscuring the ground, and most of it was still sparking. To him, it just seemed like a broken mess, but some would call it a sign for others to stay away.

Of course, the area was secured by men with armour and guns, who were too well disciplined to be scared as such. And even if they were, their visors hid emotion well. A few guards had their guns pointed to a man that looked like a giant egg with legs.

"Stand down, men. He wouldn't dare try anything with me."

"Yes sir!" They all chorused together, backing away, but guns still pointed at the man.

"Dr. Eggman, alias Ivo Robotnik, alias Ovi Kintobor, You are hereby arrested on grounds of terrorism, fifteen counts of attempted murder, twenty-six counts of kidnapping, two hundred and forty counts of disrupting the peace and several counts of destruction of property. You have the right to remain silent if you wish, and a legal aid will be provided for you if you cannot afford one. Got it jelly-belly?"

The man, still kneeling on the ground, struggled for his voice, before saying:

"Shadow, I really missed your attempts at being the good guy."

The man looked up at the jet hedgehog, and smiled. To Shadow, it looked more like a grimace.

"Oh...Shadow, he's coming, hee hee, and he'll kill you all. Hee hee hee ha ha ha ha ha!!!"

"You've really lost it haven't you, Doctor...guess it must run in the family. Guards, take him to the truck, I've read this creep his rights. Sedate him too, will you?"

* * *

The blue spiky hedgehog walked around the streets, soaking in the sunset. The incident may have been over and resolved, but he couldn't help wondering why the doctor would just reappear like that. Throughout his head, he kept coming back to the question:

_He did nothing for __**seven**__ years, for God's sake. Why turn up now?_

He kept on the train of thought but still, nothing would come to him. He knew something was up, he just needed to find out **what**. And the only person who would be able to make sense of his conflicting thoughts was his friend. The one with the genius level intellect. Sonic turned his body around, narrowly missing a trashcan, and sprinted along the sparse streets. A couple of seconds later, a loud boom was heard.

A finger stirred, roughly scraping against the concrete floor, and causing the owner to shake off the groggy feeling. He pushed on the ground with his arms, receiving more pain from his muscles and joints. He shook his head, standing up fully, and looking around the crater he appeared to be lying in.

"Guzzuh? Wha? Guhhh..."

He saw light forcing its way through a narrow gap in a wall, leading to the street, which was framed in a ghostly light, as the moon fell upon the pathways. He forced his body to move toward the light, focusing on walking properly, slowly getting closer to the pavement. He squeezed his body through the gap in the wall, and the rough, hardened cement scraped against his skin, tearing it, and causing it to bleed.

He inwardly winced, and planted his feet on the pavement, before swaying slowly, and falling to the ground again, unconscious.

* * *

Shadow had ordered a meeting. And when a Major of G.U.N requests a meeting, it would be stupid idea not to attend. Currently, Shadow stood in front of a holographic board, presenting all known current information to the soldiers.

"...but the most mystifying thing is, why did he suddenly try to attack now? It's almost seven years since his previous appearance."

A young recruit to the unit put up his hand, hoping not to be shouted down.

"Yes, Cruuks?"

"Major sir, maybe he wasn't trying to attack. Maybe an experiment went wrong?"

"If that is true, then the question remains: Why did he disappear in the first place?"

The men just sat there, unable to think of an answer. Shadow sighed, and dismissed them.

"Robotnik...what are you hiding?"

* * *

Sonic stood impatiently at the door, tapping his foot. He stuck out like a sore thumb, and he was always impatient when trying to get to the bottom of something.

"Tails, hurry **up**." He muttered to no-one but himself.

The door slid open, to reveal a yellow-brown fox standing behind it, with his arms crossed.

"What's so important? You **could **have just rung me on your mobile, but **oh no**, you had to come here while I was working on something important. I could punch you, I don't **care **how fast you are."

"Jeez...How are you, my favourite teenage fox?"

Tails glared darkly at Sonic. Sonic made a mental note to never annoy Tails again.

"Just **tell **me..."

"Fine. I kinda need help...I think the Good Doctor has something to hide."

Tails sighed, and let Sonic walk into his work shop.

"This is going to be a **long** night..."


	5. Questions With No Answers

**Negligence, Chapter Five: Question With No Answers**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay and short chapter. I have been doing a LOT of things lately, including tests. BTW: If you know the song that Tails is listening to, reveiw, and I might tell you why Sonic and Tails don't get on anymore. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The room was smattered in death. That is, gothic architecture lined the walls, a symphony of black. Posters of underground bands covered a great deal of the wall that was opposite to the window; pristine porcelain dolls that would be pretty if they lacked the eyeliner and ripped dresses that they were wearing took up shelf space above a bed, with, unsurprisingly, black bed sheets. However, the boy on the bed looked quite out of place, his body not adorned with markings of teenage rebellion that the room so vigorously advocated.

The tan wooden door that was opposite the bed opened slowly, with a gentle, silent swing. A girl with pink hair entered the room, coveting her things; this room was obviously belonged to her. She crossed the intervening space quietly, and stretched her body over the bed to get to the dolls on the shelf above. Her fingers strained, grasping desperately at air. But her balance shifted, and so did she. Directly onto the unconscious boy.

_Oh. Crap._ Was the conga line of thought in the girl's head, dancing to the tune of her heartbeat.

"Guh?"

The boy had murmured. She leaned her head closer to him, trying to get a better understanding of what he wanted to say. She leaned in closer and closer...

The boy's eyes snapped open.

"Where the **HELL AM I**?"

* * *

Tails put the worn wrench down; trying to cope with the fact Sonic might have gone mad. Not only did he have the bravery to come back here, but he was spouting conspiracy theories.

"I only let you in to hear you out, and maybe a misguided sense of chivalry, but Eggman is **not** up to anything. He's just been captured, and from what Shadow told me, babbling nonsense too. Like you. Hey, maybe you and Eggy should go out?"

"Oh, so you're hangin' out with Shads now?"

"That's not the point! In fact, just get out."

"Tails..."

"No. Just go."

Sonic slowly made his way to the heavy metal door. He hadn't been talking to Tails for a while now, and this had just compounded his misery. He made his hand into a tight fist as he walked out, and with a loud boom, was off.

Tails stared at the screen of his computer, and turned on some music. God knew he needed some healing.

"_He's a twentieth century boy..."_

Tails minimised the screen, walked over to his sofa-cum-bed, and laid down. With the music still playing, he picked up the phone and began to dial.

* * *

Shadow gripped the skin in between his eyes, and paced around the cell, trying not to look at the prisoner. There was only him and Robotnik in the cell, a dusky white colour, furnished only with a plain white table, the scientist on one side, sitting on a plastic chair, and staring at the wall. This was the reason Shadow didn't look at him. The stare chilled his soul, if he had one. Shadow decided to attempt one more time to get an answer.

"What were you doing before the Egg Carrier crashed?"

He was only met with silence. Shadow sighed, turned, and walked out of the door, signalling for the grunts to take him back to his high security cell.

He rounded a corridor, entered his pitch black office, and manoeuvred himself behind his desk. Relaxing his tensed muscles, he took a bottle of whisky from his drawer, and took a gulp.

* * *

After taking some time to explain the situation, the boy looked satisfied.

"So, you found me in the middle of the street, naked, in the early hours of the morning?"

The girl was hesitant to answer. She finally decided what she would say.

"Yes. But the weird thing was, you only had a scratch. Just one."

"Huh. Erm...thanks? What your name, by the way?"

"It's Mary. What's yours, mysterious blue-haired guy?"

The boy shifted uncomfortably. Although now fully clothed, he was more confused than he could remember. Which was, to say, not much.

"Ahh...I kinda don't **know**."

"Oh. Joy." Said Mary, as deadpan as she could possibly manage.


	6. Let The 'Hogs Do The Talking

**Negligence, Chapeter 6: Let The 'Hogs Do The Talking**

**Authour's Note:** Sorry for the **extremely** long absence...if you want to ask anything about the story, or any work of mine, feel free to review.

* * *

The streets were a blur as Sonic cruised lazily at 60mph, barely even making the effort to dodge the obstacles that sprung up from the road. Thoughts were swirling through his head, like for instance hitting Tails repeatedly with a heavy object. He shook his head as he continued to run; thinking like that would only make things worse. He just wished Tails would see sense. There was something **very **wrong with Eggman appearing after such a long hiatus. It just didn't feel right. But his thoughts kept being invaded with him images of Shadow and Tails laughing at him. They didn't need him anymore. But he still needed them.

* * *

The hedgehog stopped suddenly in the middle of the street. He closed his eyes in concentration, let chaos energy run through him. He focused on the inside of the G.U.N headquarters, more and more intensely, as the energy enveloped him, and shouted:

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

He was gone, leaving behind a faint smell of metal and a scorch mark on the road.

* * *

"Do you want to look around the house? You might be staying here for a while."

Mary sheepishly smiled, gesturing to the door that led from her bedroom to the rest of the house. The boy brightened up, and made his way toward the door, unaware the girl was staring at him.

Once downstairs, she made her way to the kitchen, and yet again gestured to another door, telling him it was the living room. He stepped inside, and settled on the sofa, idly regarding the remote.

"Do you want a drink?" she asked as she sat down.

"No, I'm fine. What's with the TV?"

"Oh, that? It's broken. I'm gonna ring the repair guys soon."

"Hmm. Have you got a screwdriver?"

"Why?"

"I'd like to have a go repairing it."

* * *

Sonic appeared in a flash of light that didn't seem real. He inhaled sharply, and the stale metal smell of the G.U.N. hangar greeted his nostrils. Opening his eyes, he looked for resistance, and found none. Relaxing his muscles, he walked toward a handy info console.

STATE REQUEST.

"Erm, I'm looking for Major Shadow."

5th FLOOR, CORRIDOR D.

"Hoookay..."

Sonic set off at breakneck speed. He really wanted to talk.

* * *

"How the **hell** did you do that?"

"It was nothing. Machines...they're just like a jigsaw."

Mary just stared. It was impossible it only took him ten minutes and a screwdriver to fix the problem. There was more to him than met the eye. He was only a boy, yet he had the expertise of a man. In mechanics and manners, at least.

"Do you remember where you learned to do this?"

"I...think..."

He stared at the floor in front of him, deep in thought.

"...No. I'm sorry, Mary."

"It's ok. It's not your fault."

"I'm gonna go to bed now, if you don't mind."

"Do you feel dizzy again, because I—"

"I'm...fine. See you in the morning."

He made his way up the stairs, entrenched in himself. He could tell Mary thought he was something different. He felt different. But how could he tell? He couldn't remember a thing about anything before he had woken up. Who was he, and why was he here?

* * *

*Knock Knock*

"Come in..." Shadow drawled, as he looked over the stack of reports that were beginning to break his desk.

Sonic tentatively pushed the door open, expecting some form of defence to pop up and capture him.

"What were you expecting? Robots? I swear, if Robotnik wasn't insane, you'd be dating...."

Sonic scowled, taking a seat on the chair on the other side of the desk, that was clearly designed to make it's used uncomfortable.

"Shadow, don't you find the whole Egg Carrier appearing a little weird?"

It was Shadow's turn to scowl.

"It is. But I can't get any information out of Robotnik, and the only weird reading was a surge of chaos energy, which I guess must have been us."

"I just get an odd feeling. Why reappear after so long?"

"I don't know. But we can't build inquiries on gut feelings. Now, I have paper work to do. Private Carson will escort you out."

Sonic looked to the doorway, and the uniformed man that stood in it. He had a gun. Sonic bristled slightly, before gripping his chaos emerald.

"I prefer my own way, Shad. Oh, and by the way? Stay away from Tails."

And in an explosion of chaos, Sonic was gone.

Private Carson just stood in awed silence.

"Carson, get back to your duties."

* * *

He shifted uncomfortably in his bed. He'd done something incredible...by human standards. Was he more than that? Or was he just gifted? And why did he have no memory at all? He had no answer. It's as if his life was some bad cable TV series.

He needed to think. He needed to get away...somewhere outside, somewhere high.

A few minutes later, he set himself down on the roof of some office block. He at least needed a name. Something unique. His eyes drifted up to look at the sky and he moved an errant blue hair out of eyes...that was it! His hair was unique! So that was settled. He'd call himself blue.

Blue, like the cold empty sky...


End file.
